Maybe
by jsachs0610
Summary: This is a story about Regina and Emma and how the curse being broken effected their lives. Things take a turn for the worse in Storybook when the curse is broken, and not everyone is who they seem to be. The question is, will the good guys figure it out before it's too late? This is a femslash story so if that isn't your type of thing that please feel free to not read. :) A


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters.

Title:

Pairings: Regina/Emma Snow/Charming

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a long time. So I am open to any suggestions.

Chapter One

Something is different this morning. Maybe it's the fact that the curse is now broken and everyone remembers who they are and yet no one is at my door with torches trying to burn my home to the ground. I thought for sure they'd be here for my head within the hour of finding out their true identity, but no, I made it through the whole night without a single disturbance. Could she have something to do with it?

Emma Swan.

She lying bed beside me. Sound asleep. We've been seeing one another for a little over four months now and I thought for sure she'd leave me once she realized what happened. Once she learned the truth about me and the pain that I have caused. But she didn't, instead she surprised me by showing up on my doorstop last night.

_I suddenly hear a faint knock at the door, and I know it isn't the lynch mod because I know for sure they'd break the door down before they'd knock. I slowly walk towards the door and peek through the eye hole and I see her standing there, looking nervous. She hasn't looked this nervous since we first got together, on our first date. _

"_Emma?" I say when I open the door and see her standing there. "Here to behead the Queen?" _

"_Oh please," she says walking through the door and stuffing her hands in her pockets._

"_Where's my son?" I ask when I notice he isn't with her. He instantly ran from me when the curse was broken, not that I expected anything else, he always believed me to be the evil queen so I can't say I'm surprised._

"_Henry," she says looking at me while rolling her eyes slightly. "He's with Mary Margaret and David."_

"_You mean Snow White and Prince Charming," she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Listen Emma, I think it's time for you to accept it, you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, this isn't something out of fairytale book anymore, this is reality and the sooner you accept that the easier everything will be for you." I close the door before walking past her. "And the reality now is that I'm the most hated person in Storybook and the only thing keeping me alive right now is you." Crossing my arms I standing in front of her, watching her, studying her as everything sinks in. _

"_Listen Regina," she steps closer to me, arms reaching out, before I know it she's running her hands down my arms. "I don't care what you did in the past, or how all of you came to be here, because the cold hard truth is that you're here now and that's all that matters. You're in my life now and I'm not letting you go." She wraps her arms around me. "I'm sorry," she whispers in my ear. "But I think I'm falling for you."_

A knock at the door jolts me out of my thoughts. "Who would be here this early…" she mumbles as she rolls over on the bed, and pulling the blankets over her head. I smirk as I throw the blankets off and climb out of bed. I pull the robe on as I leave the bedroom. Once again I know it isn't the lynch mob here looking for me, because once again I know it wouldn't begin with a hesitant knock at my door. But this time, I'm pretty sure I know who that small knock belongs too.

Henry.

He's here looking for Emma. Looking for the long lost mother he's spent his whole life looking for. And as soon as he got her she disappeared, into my home, into my bed, into the life of the mother he's been trying to get rid of since he knew how talk. Looking through the eye hole again I see Henry standing there, but I do notice that he isn't alone, not that I expected him to be. Snow White and Prince Charming, both looking all high a mighty.

"Good Morning," I say as I open the door. "I can honestly say that I didn't expect our first meeting to be so civil."

"Trust us, neither did we." They say unison as they both look at me. Charming's fists are clinched by his sides, snows inside her pocket. I know they'd like nothing more than to take me to the chopping block but they don't. They question is, are they not because of Henry or because of Emma. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here," we all turn around as she comes walking down the stairs in one of my shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. "Where I belong."

"Emma…"

"No Mary Marga…Snow…whatever your name is." She comes to standing by me, reaching for Henry's hand, but he doesn't reach for it. Instead he moves closer to Snow. "I belong with Regain…I…I…"

"Emma you don't know what you're saying. She's the evil queen. She's the reason we lost our lives together." Snow says stepping closer and pushing Henry behind her. "She doesn't deserve to be happy! She stole our happiness!"

"She brought me mine!" Emma shouts back. "She isn't the evil queen anymore! This isn't the enchanted forest! This is Storybook, Maine, not some book." She looks at Henry, hope in her eyes. "We can be a family. You, me, and Regina." She reaches for him once again.

"No," he says and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "She's the villain."

"No, not in this story," she says but he just backs away and before anyone could stop him Henry was running down the sidewalk away from everyone. Snow and Charming both look at Emma, regret in their eyes, before they take off after him.

"Emma," she stands up and looks at me. "I'd understand if you went after him…"

She wraps her arms around me once again. "No. He'll have to accept you in my life. If he doesn't…then Mary Margaret and David, Snow White and Prince Charming, can have their go at being the parents they missed out on with me."

"You don't mean that," I say pulling away from her slightly. "You wouldn't do that."

"I did it once before." She looks out to where Henry was just standing. "I can do it again." She closes the door before walking back up the stairs and I'm left standing there. Did I do this to her? Has my darkness ware off on her? This isn't the Emma that showed up in Storybook a little over a year ago. She never would have done this, she never would have let Henry just run off like that.

Has something blackened her heart?


End file.
